


Language

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2018 [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Katsuki Yuuri, Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Language Barrier, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prompt Fill, pride month, prompt 21: language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Victor and Yuuri struggle with more than one type of language barrier.





	Language

Being Russian and dating a Japanese person proves more complicated than Victor thought. After all, they have a massive language barrier. But, thankfully, both Victor and Yuuri both speak English, so they can communicate using their second languages.

But there is another problem. Yuuri is autistic, and they sometimes go nonverbal. Yuuri knows sign language, but Victor doesn’t. So they have to get creative when their spouse loses the ability to speak.

When necessary, they write to each other, scribbling down messages in sometimes-grammatically-incorrect English. But most of the time they don’t need to talk.

Because body language is universal.


End file.
